tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the U.K. Trip
Thomas the Tank Engine and the U.K. Trip is a Japanese Thomas/" Ponkicki" crossover special. It aired in December 1991 exclusively in Japan. Plot Two children's television characters from Japan, Gachapin and Mukku, travel to the United Kingdom. During their visit, they stop on Sodor to meet Thomas, Sir Topham Hatt, and the other engines. During the second half of the programme, they visit real railways as recommended by Sir Topham Hatt and learn how steam locomotives work. Production According to producer Yōichi Fujita, in 1991, Fuji Television Network submitted the plan of this special to the Britt Allcroft Company.Ponkicki Days 3 chapter 3 Later, Britt Allcroft requested Fuji TV to submit the storyboard, and Atsuo Sugano completed and submitted it overnight. ]] In the fall, the special was photographed in the UK with the filming cooperation of FCI London, a Fuji TV group company, and the cooperation of Japan Airlines, the British Tourist Authority and Kensington, Inc. Also, the scenes of Thomas and his friends interacting with Gachapin and Mukku were filmed at Shepperton Studios for this special during the production of the third series with the filming cooperation of the Britt Allcroft Group Limited."A Britt Allcroft production in association with Fuji Television Network, Inc." was credited at the ending of the third series. The special was broadcast in Japan on 30 and 31 December 1991, the year before the third series broadcast. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Gachapin * Mukku * Henry * James * Oliver * Mavis * Bulgy * Edward * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Diesel * BoCo * Troublesome Trucks * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Wilbert Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Shepperton Studios * Buckinghamshire Railway Centre * Kent & East Sussex Railway * Big Ben * Buckingham Palace * Tower Bridge * Great Western Railway Episodes First day # Thomas' Train # Thomas Goes Fishing # Thomas and Bertie # Off the Rails # Ghost Train Second day # Thomas and the Guard # Trouble in the Shed # Tenders and Turntables # Edward's Exploit Songs * I'm Thomas the Tank Engine * Thomas' Anthem Cast * Keiko Toda as Thomas * Kenji Utsumi as Gordon * Chisato Nakajima as Percy * Kōhei Miyauchi as Sir Topham Hatt * Kuniko Amamiya as Gachapin * Juuji Matsuda as Mukku * Yoshimi Shūei as Facilitate Trivia * This was the first mark of several things: ** Oliver, Mavis and Bulgy's nameboards first appeared. ** I'm Thomas the Tank Engine was first debuted. *There are four instances of songs by The Beatles being played (of which Ringo Starr was the drummer) and one instance of a song that was covered by Marmalade (of which Junior Campbell was part): ** "Magical Mystery Tour" can be heard during the intro. ** An instrumental version of "Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da" is used when different locations on the Island of Sodor are being introduced. ** An instrumental version of "The Fool on the Hill" is used when Tidmouth Sheds first appears. ** "When I'm Sixty-Four" plays during the end credits. * Thomas' Anthem is played in English. * Fuji Television produced "I'm Thomas the Tank Engine" as Thomas' image song for Japan, so they did not acquire the right to produce a music video. After that, it officially acquired the right. Goofs * When Thomas is talking to Gachapin and Mukku, a wire is hanging from underneath Thomas' running board. * Henry's firebox is crooked. * When James and Henry puff out of the shed, they are going slowly, but the sound of them puffing is fast. * Bulgy was incorrectly referred to as "バルギー''(Barugī)" instead of "バルジー(Barujī)''". References See also * Hello Thomas and James * A Wonderful American Journey with Thomas and Connie he:תומס והטיול לממלכה המאוחדת ja:きかんしゃトーマスとイギリスのたび ru:Томас и путешествие по Великобритании Category:Specials